tulanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tulan: Pathfinder Wiki
Welcome to Tulan Prime A campaign setting for the Pathfinder Role-Playing Game. ''Based on an advanced Mayan civilization of the mythological planes of Tulán, our adventure is set in binary-star-system.jpg Bokburn vist close.jpg mayan city tech.jpg bad war.jpg Ipolar garlick.jpg Kraken-cthulhu.jpg an ancient land known as the White Kingdom. A vast feudal colony comprised of the five races of Dungeons & Dragons working together under the common banner of House Sardia for the purposes of cultivation and profitable export. It's D&D with Attitude Pathfinder has been such a breath of fresh air, I get to play role-playing games with my son and my new friends are cool too. We have some House Rules. Latest Activity Our third year is well under way. Each player character swore fealty to the king and was then allowed some preparation time to enter into a high level module in the astral plane that is known to be struck in a time-loop that resets itself (regardless of what happens) every 25 days. This astral anomaly was used by the kingdom to transform our characters into drow (necromancy) and will allow the party an effective means to infiltrate the underdarkk. We play in my basement in the north-end every Saturday from 1:30-9:30 PM (sometimes later) for three week-ends a month (and break for one week-end). This month we are enjoying a political game within the Elvish domains-- both light and dark. As a year-end finale we will be playing a grand-scale combat comprised of Dark vs White: 180 Drow Soldiers from the Underdark led by a gargantuan demon (and a few secret A) will try to breach the Elven Bastion held at the southern borders of the Principality of Suund, held by 70 Suund Elves, 20 Mayan natives, and exactly 12 adventurers. Last month we worked on-- speaker system for our downstairs, more Unity 3D development: the Lost City of Cotzbalam, Pathfinder Combat 2.0, and we checked out the new Mission Fun and Games (where I purchased D&D Underworld terrain). Previous Activity In the latter part of our past year together, our group has worked on a powerful gaming tool for Pathfinder entitled Epic Gaming. Our new method of group play allows a structured approach to fast-tracking a character's progression (when not present in a module and) within the campaign setting of Tulan Prime. In the summer we like to take a break from the game. We do try to get together on a semi-regular basis during the summer months-- so far so good. Our players have had the chance to role as the Game Master and for added diversity we have recently explored a different game system called Rogue Trader. Our regular campaign is set in the War of the Underdark and currently playing at APL 11. Our party has presently stopped in an Abyssal cliff hangar (literally) deep within the sinister Demonweb Pits. It has been a long and bloody massacre in the dark. Having been seemingly entombed for ages within the foreboding recesses of the Underdark, our group began to show a desire to return to the delightful abode of the Chronicles of Lord Pith. The last time we played the Chronicles of Lord Pith (an alternate setting that stages the players as villains) we combined Epic Gaming with Epic Combat which was a very ambitious proposal. The Chronicles provided the best test-bed for this type of play since we only visit our evil campaign once every couple/few months. Our sessions of Evil proved to be an eventual success with our extrapolated adventuring taking on a new and exciting dynamic. Epic Combat for Pathfinder is a new system of rules that (finally) allow a playable representation of warfare in D&D. Our play-testing has insofar demonstrated a high degree of functionality (and fun). There is always a predominant learning curve when adopting a new game system and a person should be mentally prepared for this. It is important to appreciate the necessity of factoring for the complexity of game mechanics in 3.5/Pathfinder when attempting to play large scale combat ''appropriately within the D&D milieu. The character sheet for Epic Combat was admitably taxing with its algorithmic/derivative equations and it was a joyful day for all when I discovered the ancient power of Excel. Cheers, We have a forum. We have Campaign Entitlements as well. A definite wip. Category:Browse